


center of attention

by WattStalf



Series: FE Birthdays [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Making Out, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lissa's lovers always put her at the center of attention, but she wants to shake things up a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Maribelle's birthday lmao

Maribelle never thought there would be room in her heart for anyone but Lissa, and yet the knight who stole her princess’s heart away managed to find his way into hers as well, and it turned out that he did not steal Lissa away completely. Before she knows it, everything is always between the three of them, and she doesn’t have anything to be jealous of.

She and Frederick both dedicate themselves entirely to Lissa and to making her happy, and the princess is never without at least one of them at her side, looking after her.

“Milady-”

“Lissa, my treasure-”

They dedicate themselves so much to her that they don’t concern themselves with their own desires. As long as Lissa is kept happy and satisfied, that’s all that matters to them, but little do they know, she grows more and more frustrated with the way they dote on her and never allow her to return the favor. That’s why, one night, she’s forced to put her foot down- quite literally, in fact.

The stomp is enough to grab their attention and interrupt their fussing, and when both eyes are on her, she says, “I want to do things different tonight.”

“Different how, milady? Whatever it is, I’m sure I can accommodate.”

“Lissa, darling, whatever you want, you know you need only ask.”

“I don’t want you guys to fuss all over me for once. I want everything to be all about you two!” she declares.

For a moment, both fall completely silent as they allow the meaning of her words to sink it. But then the protests start up immediately.

“Absolutely impossible, I could never be so selfish-”

“Out of the question. You know that I’ve devoted myself entirely-”

“This is what I want! It would make me happier tonight if I could to see the two of you happy. You guys said I could do whatever I want, and, well, this is it!” She gives them both a pout that she’s been using on Frederick for years, one that Maribelle has found that she falls victim to just as easily. Slowly, she watches them crumble under her gaze.

“If that’s truly what you want…”

“Just give us directions, I suppose…”

In no time at all, she has them both undressed, and it takes only a few quick jerks of her hand to get Frederick coaxed to an erection. She gives him an apologetic smile before saying, “I’ll need a minute to get Maribelle ready so I hope you don’t mind watching.”

“Believe me, milady...I have no complaints.”

Lissa’s lips find their way all over her body, and as much as Maribelle tries to remain composed, she goes to pieces when her princess touches her. Whether she’s trailing kisses down her neck or sucking gently at one of her nipples, whether she’s nipping down her stomach or nestling her face between her legs, Maribelle can’t hope to contain herself. She can hardly breathe as Lissa teases her, all in preparation of what’s to come, though if she’s completely honest with herself...she’s certain that just this would suffice.

“Now, you two...have at each other!” Lissa says, once she’s pulled back. Of course, neither of them really know how to react to her saying something like  _ that _ , so she has to direct them further, until Frederick has Maribelle bent over the bed, her legs spread for him.

“Like this, milady?” he asks, as if it’s his first time even though it’s far from it.

“Yeah, yeah, just like that!” she says, crawling onto the bed next to them. It’s odd, having her so uninvolved, watching them with eager eyes, but before Maribelle’s thoughts can linger much longer, Frederick has pressed forward, inside of her.

Her mind goes completely blank for a moment as she’s lost in the moment, and the knight begins thrusting with a steady rhythm that is almost dutiful in nature. Every now and then she hears a soft grunt from him, while her own noises are soft, demure whimpers. Even at a time like this, she’s got enough composure to make sure that she isn’t left a screaming mess. Lissa crawls until she’s directly in front of Maribelle, beaming at her as each thrust brings their faces close together.

It’s strange enough having her watch, but being this close has an even stranger effect on Maribelle, and it’s embarrassing, knowing that she must be making the most lewd expression right now. Even so, it’s arousing as well, but absolutely nothing compares to the moment when Lissa springs forward, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

It’s an awkward position for her, no doubt, but she doesn’t let go, kissing Maribelle passionately while Frederick continues his even, steady thrusts. For the first time in their relationship, Maribelle is the absolute center of attention, and she isn’t sure how she feels about it. She can barely breathe with Lissa kissing her so roughly, with Frederick pushing her closer to her limit, and she can’t think clearly enough to really assess her feelings in the matter.

All she knows is that she feels  _ good _ , and she knows that that’s a given where these two are concerned, but it’s  _ different _ this time, and she’s so warm all over and overwhelmed, and she doesn’t  _ mean _ to bite Lissa’s lip, but the princess seems to like it, if the way she moans and nibbles back is any indication, so maybe it’s okay, but she doesn’t  _ know _ , she can’t think and she can’t- she can’t-

It’s one of the more powerful orgasms she has, and she pulls out of the kiss only to prove herself wrong; perhaps she  _ can’t _ maintain enough composure to not turn into a screaming mess, but she’s in such a state of bliss that she can’t even feel embarrassed about it. She’s the first one to finish tonight, something that’s certainly never happened before, considering neither she nor Frederick would ever dream of not letting Lissa be the first to finish under normal circumstances.

Lissa is beaming at her when she begins to come down from it, saying, “See? Wasn’t that fun?”

“Well, I suppose you do have a point,” she mumbles, while Frederick pulls out of her.

“Yeah, but Frederick, you weren’t supposed to hold back that whole time! You were supposed to enjoy yourself!”

“I enjoyed myself plenty, milady, but a gentleman would wait for you.”

Pouting, she says, “Well, we better hurry up and get on with it! Just don’t think I’m letting you get away with waiting until I’m done.”

“We’ll just have to see about that,” he replies with a smile.

Lissa lays down on her back, scooted to the edge of the bed, and Maribelle lays next to her, relaxing and recovering and watching the two of them as Frederick fucks her. She’s enjoyed being watched a surprising amount, but she decides that watching has its merits as well. Anything as long as they’re together, regardless of who the center of attention is- though she doubts she or Frederick will stop focusing their efforts on Lissa any time soon.


End file.
